Yán Kór
Yán Kóryani Greetings: Place the right hand before one's mouth, palm inward and fingers pointing up – rather as if one were kissing one's palm – and bowing slightly. Intelligence Organization: Surgeth- Baron Áld's spy organization in Yán Kór. Yán Kór Clans: Black Bough Blue Shadow; Fishers of Vrídu- Lord of Sacrifice worshipers (a local aspect of Vimúhla); Flying Dragon Fish- Based in the city of Mákhis; High Clan of Kè'ér High Ones of Kè'ér; High Spires of Rüllá Krél; Lord of Sacrifice of Vrídu Ná-Chu'úl of Krél; Red and Green Banner of Dháru Red Forest- Kè'ér, Sné Kakór; River of Yellow- Yán Kór City; Second Moon; Silver Worm Valient of Kè'ér; Walking in Golden Water. Yán Kór Clans (all canon) Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes" Tekume Yahoo group Black Bough Blue Shadow Fishers of Vrídu- Lord of Sacrifice worshipers (a local aspect of Vimúhla).Flying Dragon Fish- Based in the city of Mákhis. High Clan of Kè'ér High Ones of Kè'ér High Spires of Rüllá Krél Lord of Sacrifice of Vrídu Ná-Chu'úl of Krél Red and Green Banner of Dháru Red Forest- Kè'ér, Sné Kakór. River of Yellow- Yán Kór City. Second Moon Silver Worm Valient of Kè'ér *Walking in Golden Water Notes * Coming of age is at 14yrs old * Many people use three names: 1st name is personal, 2nd name is their mother's lineage name, and the 3rd name is their father's lineage name. * Noble children of Yán Kór are steeped in fortitude, endurance, and patience: the three stepping stones which lay at threshold of the Way of Nchel. * Yán Koryáni hair is naturally straight. * Yán Koryáni is written from left to right. * Yán Koryáni society is not monogamous, and to display jealousy is a sign of weakness. * Yán Koryáni women have an obsessive modesty, according to the Tsolyáni. Source: "Tekumel Lineages, Clans, and Notes 2" Tekume Yahoo group Coming of age is at 14yrs old. Court costume favored by most women: a loose over blouse and a long, flanged skirt with a begemmed and enameled little skullcap. Dháru: Known as the “Forge of Yán Kór”. Ghitaa of a Tlümrik of 500. Jékw: A searing colorless drink distilled in the Northlands, principally Yán Kór. Many people use three names: 1st name is personal, 2nd name is their mother's lineage name, and the 3rd name is their father's lineage name. Most of modern Yán Kór is the Plain of the Risen Sea. Noble children of Yán Kór are steeped in fortitude, endurance, and patience: the three stepping stones which lay at threshold of the Way of Nchel. Njekk shoals of Kè'ér around Bayantla Head. On their 3rd birthday, Yán Koryáni children have their heads shaved becoming a “real person.” Secret crawl-ways behind the fireplace in the Great Hall of Kè'ér. Thargir: skirmish troops in the Yán Koryáni army. The Isle of Vrídu and the Vrí river on the mainland across the strait from it were named for the Vríddi Clan who made up most of the complement of the Legion of Searing Flame, its families and clanswomen, who were exiled by Metlunél II “The Builder” (1202-1251 AS) a little more than a thousand years before events in Flamesong. Fs The Pavilion of the Eternally Valiant: Domed chamber atop the baron's keep in Yán Kór City. It is filled with weapons and armor and banners, a stuffed Sró head, and its floors are a green and black mosaic. The people of Yán Kór speak with the dark, burning accent of the north. Way of Nchel: The Yán Koryáni Path to an Inexorable Doom. This path is taken because neither suicide or cowardice will bring peace to the person in the afterlife. Yán Kór Guréks use gongs where as Tsolyánu uses trumpets. Yán Koryáni hair is naturally straight. Yán Koryáni is written from left to right. Yán Koryáni society is not monogamous, and to display jealousy is a sign of weakness. Yán Koryáni women have, according to the Tsolyáni, an obsessive modesty. Amethyst Scepter of the Clans United: State symbol carried by Baron Áld of Yán Kór. The Black Ships -''Source: The Blue Room'' Could I get just a word or two about the "black ships"? Who sails these ships, and from what lands are they rumored to come from? (Or is this another MAJOR plot twist that you don't want to divulge???!) I don't mind talking about it -- it's common knowledge in the ports of Yan Kor and Pijjena. The problem is that it takes a LOT of energy to hunt out my facts and type them into an e-mail letter! The Black Ships come from over the Pole -- apparently there are ways around the ice cap that lies about 30 hexes north of the northernmost hex you can see on the Zocchi map. The Black Ships contain leather-clad traders and warriors who seek gold, furs, fancy goods, etc. in Yan Kor and the south. They do not often disembark, and they never leave their ships to travel southward by land. Some seem to have sorcerous powers, like Fu Shi'i, while others are reputed to be fine warriors and sailors. They have not been a major problem, which is why they are not much mentioned in any of my books. I suppose one could take passage on one of these ships and go across the pole. But rumour has it that those kingdoms are ruled by Hokun, who use humans as slaves. Hokún: "The Glass-Monsters" Category:The Five Empires Category:Northern Category:Nation Category:Empire Category:Eastern